The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a rotary motion force by means of an internal combustion engine of the rotary-reciprocal type, provided with a rotor which has circular shaped pistons on the lateral peripheral area of the rotor and which is reciprocately mounted on a rotor with a shaft centrally located in a fixed housing having a cavity formed by a circular peripheral wall and two sidewalls.
Many rotary engines have been invented in the past such as the Agostino Ramilli's water pump, James Watts rotary steam engine, Gilber's engine, Cooley's engine, Selwood engine, Walter engine, Farwell engine, Norcer engine, Porsche rotary engines, Vermel engine, Kauertz engine, Jernal's engine, Greger engine, Franki engine and others.
Previous known rotary engines came in four groups:
1. Scissor actions types with pistons or vanes PA1 2. Eccentric rotor type PA1 3. Eccentric-multi rotor type PA1 4. Revolving-block type PA1 1. housing, a stationary hollow cylindrical housing having a circular cavity which is divided into 3 cavities, a laterally and peripherally placed cylinder chamber on each side (two) and a central chamber. The combustion chamber if. formed with walls consisting of the inner surface peripheral housing wall, the partial inner circular wall which is attached to one side wall (engine head) of the housing and extends parallel with the peripheral wall of the housing toward the center of the housing and starts below the arcuate recesses of the sidewalls leaving room in the housing for the rotor to rotate and the inner surface of the side walls (engine head), these side walls have equally spaced arcuate recesses projecting into the cylinder chambers. The housing has passage ways for discharging combustion gases from the cylinder chamber. The combustion chambers on each side of the double engine are separated from each other by means of the piston or sealing mechanism with ring and/or seals and/or the rotor with rings. There are one or more spark plug ports on each side in the arcuate recesses of the housing and open into the cylinder chambers. PA1 2. rotor, which may be attached to or a part of the shaft. The rotor is circular, and placed in the center of the housing between the inner peripheral walls of the housing and parallel to the walls and rotates with the shaft. The peripheral portion of the rotor has means for the piston and/or sealing mechanism to reciprocate on the rotor while rotating with the rotor. PA1 3. engine shaft, may be a part of or attached to the rotor and in at 90.degree. to the rotors sidewalls. The engine shaft is mounted in the center of the circular housing cavity, passing through the hub of the rotor or a part of it and extending out the side walls of the housing. It rotates with the rotor and has means for pulleys, gears, other engines, etc. to attach to the engine shaft. PA1 4. piston and/or sealing mechanism, the piston consists of a cylindrical piston consisting of a peripheral wall which may have means to guide the reciprocal and rotary motions of the piston and rings and seals bilateral to divide the combustion chambers into sealed chambers; an inner peripheral wall with means to reciprocate on the rotor while rotating with the rotor and may have rings and seals bilateral to divide the combustion chamber into sealed chambers; side walls with equally spaced waves which matches, in shape and number, the arcuate recesses in the cylinder chamber side walls (engine head). The piston and/or sealing mechanism are rotatably and-reciprocally mounted in the combustion chambers of the housing. The piston may be divided into segments equal to the number of waves present and reciprocally individually through the peripheral portion of the rotor and rotatably and reciprocally mounted in the cylinder chamber. The segmented piston has means to divide the combustion chambers into sealed cylinder chamber along with ring and/or seals on the housing, which seals against the rotor. Solid seals which extend from one side of the recessed surface of one combustion chamber wall to the recessed surface of the other combustion chamber wall while also sealing the outer and inner peripheral walls and reciprocating through the peripheral area of the rotor along with seals and/or rings to seal along the rotor may be utilized as the means to divide the combustion chambers into sealed cylinder chambers for the strokes of compression, ignition expansion and exhaustion. Double piston segments or double seals may be utilized with each moving in opposite direction passing through the peripheral area of the rotor while rotating with the rotor and they seal off a portion of the two combustion chambers along with rings or seals on the rotor and sealing against the housing below the cylinder chambers, the seals thereby producing one combustion chamber out of the two opposite combustion chamber to create sealed cylinder chambers. PA1 5. rotary-reciprocal guide consisting of a stationary bearing attached to the housing and a waved rotary-reciprocal guide groove located on the peripheral surface of the piston. The waved side walls of the dividing groove matches, in number and shape, to waved piston's side walls and the equally spaced arcuate recesses of the cylinder chamber side walls. The rotary-reciprocal guide guides the piston in the combustion chambers while keeping the pistons unopened seals in continuous contact with the cylinder chamber's walls and varying the volume of the cylinder chambers enabling a compression of a gaseous mixture to take place after admitting a gaseous mixture to the cylinder chamber. When the piston is divided in segments or a solid seal is utilized to seal the cylinder chamber a guiding system is not necessary because the segmented piston or solid seals are reciprocated by the recessed cylinder chamber wall and guides the seals through the combustion chambers, and the passage (notch) across the peripheral area of the rotor keeps them in place to rotate with the rotor. PA1 6. ignition system, consisting of means for ignition of compressed gaseous mixture for expansion of cylinder chambers due to pressure on the piston and/or sealing mechanism from the combustion products to produce a rotary motion of the rotor and shaft and a reciprocal and rotary motion of the piston and/or sealing mechanism.
Weinat's engine (U.S. Pat. No. 908,916) and Wheatley engine (U.S. Pat. No. 13,677) which are of a rotary-reciprocal type combustion engines which are different from the design of this invention because they have no means to divide the piston into multiple cylinder areas and do not have laterally and peripherally located cylinders and pistons.
The improved engine of this invention is of the novel rotary-reciprocal type wherein the circular pistons or sealing mechanism or apparatus reciprocateon the peripheral area of the rotor while rotating with the rotor and shaft. The rotary and reciprocal motion may be guided by airotary and reciprocal guide. The engine of this invention is entirely different from the four types of engines listed above. This engine differs in design from the engines found in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/956,269; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,637 07/831,792, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,115 and 07/560,868, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,257, because this engine's pistons and/or sealing mechanism reciprocates on the peripheral area of the rotor and rotates with the rotor.
The basic rotary reciprocal internal combustion engine of this invention consists of a stationary cylindrical housing having laterally and peripherally placed cylinder chambers sidewalls (engine heads), peripherally placed pistons or sealing mechanism with means to reciprocate on the peripheral area of a rotor which is attached to or combined with a shaft centrally located which protrudes out the center of the housing's sidewalls, it may have a reciprocal and rotary guiding system, an ignition system, gases-air mixture intake and exhaust ports. The housing's cylinder chambers are separated by the rotor and pistons or sealing mechanism and closed (sealed) by means of rings on the piston, housing and/or rotor and seals. The cylinder chambers vary in size when the rotor rotates and the piston or sealing mechanism reciprocate and rotate thereby the strokes suction, compression, ignition and exhaustion takes place in the cylinder chambers.
The apparatus of this invention is relatively simple in construction and operation whereby the engine can be produced at relatively low cost. Fewer parts are required in its construction thereby reducing weight. This new engine design should improve the efficiency of the engine's operation and is extremely desirable.